Colecionador de Retratos
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: A minha história começou simples. Começou com um pincel, tintas e mãos habilidosas. Logo, eu nasci, ou melhor dizendo, fui criado. - Presente para Srta. Abracadabra. NÃO É NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A minha história começou simples. Começou com um pincel, tintas e mãos habilidosas. Logo, eu nasci, ou melhor dizendo, fui criado. Presente para Srta Abracadabra. NÃO É NARUTO!

* * *

**Eu desejo para esta noite  
Para ser a última de uma vida  
As trevas em volta de mim  
Margens de um mar solar  
Oh, como eu desejo afundar com o sol  
Dormindo  
Chorando  
Com você**

**Nightwish – Sleeping Sun**

**

* * *

  
Primeiro Retrato: Tsukyonomi – O Deus da Lua**

A minha primeira lembrança é um nada. Um nada. Apenas branco, branco, branco.

Nemo.

Eu não sabia quem era, o que era, o que estava fazendo ali, onde era ali. Mas não tinha medo. Por que aquele era o príncipio de meu mundo, e ainda não existia medo.

Então eu olhei ao redor e vi que as coisas, assim como eu, surgiam. Traços finos e grossos, delicados e essencialmente bem-feitos surgiam eu meu redor, acima de mim, por debaixo dos meus pés. Grama, macia, negra, morta. Árvores, igualmente mortas. Eu não via vida. Apenas eu.

Então olhei para cima, para o céu azul-escuro, salpicado de estrelas e vi duas luas pálidas, natimortas, mas que brilhavam com força iluminando aquela paisagem mórbida.

Era triste, grotesco, gelado. Tudo naquele mundo era morto, tinha nascido morto e continuaria morto.

Só uma coisa estava viva: Eu.

Perguntei-me, com indiferença, se estava morto também.

Então toquei uma daquelas árvores. Fria como gelo. Provavelmente sua seiva congelara naquela noite escura e sem estrelas, naquela noite eterna. Ou melhor, aquele a quem não conhecia, aquele que me criara e criara aquele lugar com seus traços firmes, quisera que ela fosse assim.

Não, eu não estava morto.

Então olhei para aquela noite, para as duas luas, para as plantas mortas.

Aquele era meu lugar. Ali, eu estava vivo, e ali era minha casa.

Eu precisava de um nome.

Olhei para as luas e decidi.

Tsukyonomi  


* * *

_Esse é um original meu. Então nem pensem que vai aparecer a Sakura, o Naruto ou alguém do tipo aqui._

Ah, aliás, essa história é inspirada (mas não é uma fic) no jogo Okami, muito, muito, muito bom.

Todos os caps serão escritos em 300 palavras contando com o título.

Mais uma coisa: Eu estou postando aqui como um presente para Srta. Abracadabra, que (pelo menos foi o que ela disse) gostou muito. Eu bem queria dar uma coisa pra você, já que eu estava devendo desde que eu ganhei aquela fic LINDA InoKa, então eu resolvi colocar aqui por culpa sua viu ;)

Anyway. Eu gosto muito dela (Pena que ela não vem pra esse fim do mundo onde eu moro em julho ), ela é simplesmente uma das melhores autoras que eu já li na minha vida (Deixa Rowling no chinelo, na minha opinião), arranja um tempo pra conversar no MSN com essa coisa aqui que sempre se auto-menospreza (Tipo, como eu tô fazendo agora XD) e...

Bem. Isso aqui é pra você. E sim, eu vou postar o restante. Que ela já leu antes de todo mundo que for ler isso daqui.

Isso SE, alguém ler né.

Kissus, Já Né!


	2. Amaterasu

**Eva voa longe  
Sonha com um mundo distante  
Neste cruel jogo infantil não há amigos para chamar seu nome  
Eva navega para longe  
Sonha com um mundo distante  
A bondade no seu coração será meu campo de girassóis.  
**

**Eva - Nightwish**

**

* * *

  
Segundo Retrato: Amaterasu – A Deusa do Sol**

Aos poucos eu comecei a explorar aquele lugar que me acolhera e nascera junto comigo. Nada que mudasse muito. A mesma grama negra, as mesmas árvores mortas, as mesmas luas pálidas brilhando naquele céu escuro, sem estrelas e sem amanhecer.

Aliás, eu nem sabia o que era amanhecer, mas isso não importa.

Era silencioso. Nada vivo. O único som era o dos meus passos roçando na grama.

Uma imensidão gelada e morta. Mórbido, mas era o mundo que eu conhecia. Além do mais, estava indiferente. Só queria saber se as coisas tinham um fim.

E tinham, como eu fui descorbrir.

Depois de andar por muito tempo, dias, meses, anos, séculos, milênios – Naquela terra era sempre noite, e o tempo havia morrido antes mesmo de existir.

Até que vi algo realmente ofuscante. Luz.

Não a débil luz das minhas pálidas luas, mas uma luz mais forte, a qual meus olhos foram se acostumando aos poucos. Continuei.

Aquela terra era diferente. Era seca, o ar era seco, mas eu não respiro, então não notei isso. A grama morta estalava sob meus pés, e de vez em quando um arbusto ressecado rompia em chamas.

Aquilo era o dia perpétuo, o exato contrário da minha terra.

Olhei para cima. Em vez das duas luas que sempre me acompanhavam, vi um enorme sol vermelho, o maior destaque no firmamento. Estava enorme, aquele sol moribundo, que iluminava aquela terra morta. Igualmente grotesco.

Então eu a vi, sentada em cima de uma pedra quase incandescente.

Seus cabelos eram cor da luz, e seus olhos da cor do sol agonizante. A pele morena, queimada pela exposição ao sol, e o kimono de origami. Ela ergueu os olhos e me viu.

Nos olhamos, calados.

Amaterasu...

_Yo! Bem, eu recebi duas reviews de pessoas que, convenientemente ou não, são meus contatos no MSN... Por que será? XD  
_

_E sério, você quase me fizeram chorar com isso i.i Tá, estou mentindo ¬¬ Mas fiquei feliz \o/ Por que Eu sou uma autora irrreverente e viva a irreverência e os coelhos. Hum... Acho que já vi essa frase antes... ;)_

**Srta. Abracadabra:** _Owwww! Você foi muito fofa nessa review! Só por que eu disse todas aquelas coisas no cap passado! -limpa uma lágrima inexistente- Ah, quem não ama o Tsuki-Kun? Eu amo XD. Não me conte spoilers do filme! -Coloca fones de ouvido- Nunca mais se esqueça de colocar fones de ouvido na bolsa! Nunca se sabe quando um casal de namorados horrívelmente melosos podem começar a se agarrar bem pertinho de você!  
E, se eu te aturo, é um aturamento muiito legal ;)  
Espero que tenha gostado do... Ah, você já viu mesmo o.o_

**I-Dalice E-Milly:** _Olha só, uma review inesperada! -tosse- Ah si, você gostou? - Isso é uma honra, sinceramente! E sim, eu acabei de postar esse cap. Não fique nervosa, por favor! Não quero desencadear um ataque cardíaco não deathnotezado (Que raios de neologismo é esse?? Estou ficando louca. Releve, eu não tomei meu gardenal hoje. Hum... Eu juro que já vi isso em algum lugar...) e ter que queimar as digitais com ácido e ir morar no Japão!  
Bem, a parte de morar no Japão tá ótima. A de queimar as digitais não.  
Respira fundo, e espere pelo terceiro!_

Kissus, Já Né!


	3. Firmamento

****

Oh como eu desejo  
Uma chuva suave  
Tudo que eu quero é sonhar novamente  
Meu coração amoroso  
Perdido na escuridão  
Por esperança eu daria tudo que sou

Nightwish - Nemo

* * *

**Terceiro Retrato: Os Deuses do Firmamento**

Eu olhava Amaterasu, e ela me olhava.

Nos encarávamos sem trocar uma palavra.

Aquela terra era insuportavelmente quente. Mas eu estava curioso em relação a ela. Ainda não sabia quem era, nem o que fazia lá, mas já deduzira que devia ser como eu, ter nascido junto com aquela terra desgraçada.

Além do mais, eu estava com vergonha de falar com ela, apesar de não admitir.

Então ela criou coragem e me perguntou meu nome.

A voz dela era triste, fraca, como se ela fosse se partir a qualquer momento. Seus olhos eram tristes, sua voz era triste, sua aparência era radiante.

Uma das maiores contradições que já conheci. A deusa do sol que quer se esconder nas sombras.

Eu respondi e perguntei o dela. Amaterasu.

Aquela terra era quente, e eu realmente não estava acostumado com isso. Queria voltar para minha terra morta e gelada, então voltei a andar.

O único momento em que sol e lua se encontram é num eclipse, e aquele não era o caso.

Eu escutei a vozinha dela, perguntando se eu voltaria, e respondi que não sabia.

O fato é que sim, voltei para revê-la, mesmo que fosse só para olhá-la. Mas não passava muito tempo. Quente demais. Seco demais.

Algumas vezes ela foi me ver, e logo ia embora. Úmido demais. Frio demais.

Mas eu só conhecia a ela, e ela só conhecia a mim, portanto não haviam outras opções.

Talvez fosse o magnetismo , a luz dela que me atraía. Afinal, a lua não tem luz própria, é iluminada pela luz do sol.

E lá estávamos, sol e lua, sozinhos em mundos opostos, mal se vendo devido as condições impostas pelo dono do pincel.

E nós éramos o firmamento

* * *

_Yes, em sou uma nightwishiana com orgulho XD_

Podem apostar que vai ter trechinhos deles em todos os caps. Por causa da aura dessa fic -

Sinto uma perturbação na força que indica que vai ter gente se pegando nas reviews pelo Tsuki-kun o.o

Falando em reviews, vamos a elas!

**Srta. Abracadabra:**_ Sempre a primeira hein? XD Deve ser por que vc sempre está online quando eu posto... Bem, eis aí um cap de que você não vai gostar muito, acho. Você mesma disse que não ama a Amaterasu por que ela vai roubar o Tsuki-kun XD. DE NÓS. Muito bem colocado. Você já tem o panda (Ryuuzaki). Pra quê precisa do Tsuki? -  
Agora, sobre as frases...  
Eu hein.  
EU HEIN.  
XD Só brincando. Oh sério? - Só me dê o endereço que eu descubro como postar e coloco XD Tudo para ver essa fic brilhar -  
Também de amo! Kissus n.n_

**Demetria Blackwell:** _Oh! Essa review foi realmente inesperada o.o Não esperava a criadora da Enma vir postar nestas humildes paragens... -reverência-  
-Segura ela- Calma! Você não é baka! Essa fic é que é impopular... Por enquanto ;)  
_  
**Paty:**_ Kaa-san! Claro que eu vou postar o resto dos retratos e...  
O que você quer dizer com SEU Tsuki-sama? ¬¬  
O Tsuki-kun é meu levando em conta de que eu criei ele e etc ¬¬  
Ah, e eu não acho que ele pareça o Sasuke...  
Kissus!_

Bye Bye Friends! 


	4. Sakuya

**

* * *

**

**Todos os contos ja foram contados  
Todas as orquídeas se foram  
Perdido em meu próprio mundo  
Agora cuido de jardins mortos**

**Nightwish – Dead Gardens**

**

* * *

******

**Quarto Retrato: Sakuya – A Deusa da Vegetação**

Sou forçado a contar-lhes que não, não éramos os únicos a caminhar naquele mundo. Não existia apenas Sol e Lua, havia também outros elementos, e outros seres.

Seria muito melhor que não houvessem. Completamente inúteis, foi sempre o que achei deles.

O primeiro desses seres que encontrei foi ela, deusa da natureza e das plantas. Irônicamente, muitas coisas de minha realidade foram feitas irônicamente, o que mais tarde me fez pensar como nosso criador deveria ser amargo, a tal deusa era alérgica ao pólen de suas próprias plantas. Era orgulhosa de seus dotes, vivia com o nariz pra cima, o que a tornava essencialmente ridícula.

Orgulho. Ah, sim, orgulho era a palavra chave para se tratar dela. Orgulhosa de suas flores, de sua terra fértil, de seus animais. Para quê, eu não sabia, nem me importava em saber. Talvez quissesse afirmar sua superioridade, pois ela se achava bem superior a nós. Erro. Ela era dispensável. Talvez, para manter sua auto-estima, estúpidamente elevada, ela cultivava tal orgulho junto com suas plantas ridículas, espirrando cada vez em que caminhava pelos campos ridiculamente floridos de sua terra.

Tudo lá era completamente ridículo. Mas, meu dever como deus da lua era levar a noite até lá, então tinha que ficar no mínimo oito horas naquele maldito lugar, sentindo o cheiro das flores enquanto ela se gabava de suas plantas, de seus bichos e de seu nariz vermelho, sempre escorrendo, sempre espirrando.

Que orgulho há alguém de ter por uma coisa dessas, eu não sei.

Só sei que aquilo era extremamente enervante. E pior, Amaterasu me censurava, dizendo que ela era uma pessoa dedicada e devia ser admirada por isso.

Pois bem, eis uma coisa que eu nunca faria. Admirar a bendita deusa das plantas. Nunca admiraria Sakuya.

* * *

_Oh Yeah. Eu acho que ele está bem malvado nesse cap. Ah, sim, no cap que vem é que tem a verdeira maldade._**Srta. Abracadabra:**_ Hehehe, ele é um deus requisitado XD. Carneirinho? Sempre achei que ele parecesse um filhote de urso polar, sabe u/u. E ele não é propriamente meu, ele é da Suzu-chan n.n. Por que não? Eles são fofos juntos. Eu acho.  
E sim, esse foi o da Sakuya-san. Ela e o nosso próximo convidado realmente transformam a vida do Tsuki-kun num inferno XD Deve ser um saco escutar ela falando das plantas...  
E nós já falamos sobre isso (E muchas outras coisas) ontem ;)  
Kissus!_

E se eu não começar a escrever logo, daqui a dois dias essa fic empaca x.x

E, sim, vamos as reviews:

**Demetria Blackwell:**_ Você realmente esperava que eu tivesse esquecido da Enma? Não mesmo! Você é quem parece ter esquecido dela... Mas isso não é uma crítica!  
Oh Gods! Nightwish! -  
Nada mais a cara de uma deusa das plantas despropositada do que Dead Gardens ;)  
Eu não tenho raiva nem nada do tipo sobre a Anette. Substituir Tarja Turunen é fogo XD A coitada deve se esforçar muito. Ela não pode ser Tarja, mas tem que fingir ser XD  
E ela fez umas músicas que eu gostei. Tipo Eva -  
E sobre a popularidade da fic...  
Bem que eu gostaria que mais gente acompanhasse XD Mas não é Naruto XD Ou seja, isso aqui é um estranho no ninho (Uhhh, I love this movie o.o)  
Se acalme! Um dia talvez essa fic se torne famosa... Talvez.  
Ah, essa frase é um pouquinho romântica ;) O mais romântico que ele consegue chegar, acho o.o  
Kissus!_

_Bye Bye people! See you later!_


	5. Susanoo

**Deixaremos os golfinhos livre  
Nós lavaremos o mar de sangue vermelho escurecido  
Nossas canções ecoarão em cima das montanhas e mares  
A eternidade começará mais uma vez em paz  
Nightwish - Devil & Deep Dark Ocean

* * *

**

**Quinto Retrato: Susanoo – O Deus do Mar**

Mais enervante do que andar naqueles malditos campos de flores, eu achava que não haveria ter. Isso até andar e encontrar aquela enorme massa de água que o deus dos oceanos chamava de lar.

Nunca me arrependi tanto de uma coisa durante esta minha vida.

Eu nunca deveria ter encontrado aquele macaco aquático, pois para mim era isso que ele era. Desprezível. Como todo irmão mas novo, pois éramos todos irmãos, filhos daquele ser que nos criou, pacientemente, traço por traço, não havia nada que ele gostasse mais que me irritar. Meu único consolo era que eu não era o único a sofrer tal suplício, e essas eram as únicas vezes que eu agradecia pela existência da deusa das plantas, já que era ela a vítima favorita daquela criatura.

A gravidade da lua cria as marés. Através da movimentação lunar, os mares sofrem marés altas ou marés baixas, enquanto a lua literalmente puxa a massa de água.

Eu tinha duas luas para fazer isso, para deixar ocupado aquele pequeno demônio enquanto eu finalmente poderia ficar a sós e escutar meus próprios pensamentos.

As melhores horas da eternidade.

Eternidade. Como eu já disse, lá tempo era uma noção abstrata. Existiam dias e noites, que passavam, mas não sabíamos já quantos anos, ou séculos, ou mais haviam passado por aquelas terras isoladas, enquanto cumpríamos as tediosas obrigações, incluindo a pior delas: Aguentar-nos uns aos outros.

Com o tempo as brincadeiras daquela criaturinha se tornaram pequenas maldades, e até perversidades. Uma série de animais mortos encontrados nas terras de Sakuya foram provados como tendo sido culpa dele. Aos poucos, ele aprendia a arte de ser cruel.

A mim, isso pouco importava. Nunca tive altruísmo suficiente para cobrir as besteiras de ninguém, muito menos as de Susanoo.

* * *

_Eu ia botar Return to the Sea como a música desse capitulo, mas não achei nenhum trecho que combinasse. Mas Nightwish é polivalente o/_

Bem vamos responder a única review XD

**Demetria Blackwell:** _Ah! Eu li a morte do Gaara n.n Você sabe muito bem o que eu achei dela XD  
E eu não sou sádica! Só um pouquinho n.n Tá, é mentira ¬¬  
A Tarja quebrar uma taça a distância? Acho que ela quebra o conjunto de copos todo XD A voz dela é linda! -  
Tem uma música que me derrete mais que Eva. Nemo -  
Valeu pelo elogio! E eu estava até pensando em postar no Nyah! Já que aqui no FFnet é muito... Parado. Estou vendo as mosquinhas ali no canto._

Kissus! Já Né!

Reviews?


End file.
